


House of memories

by caemsx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Solangelo smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caemsx/pseuds/caemsx
Summary: Nico and Will remember how they got together after the great battle, with their mornings in the arena, their afternoons on the beach, and their nights between the sheets.
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 245





	1. Angel face

Nico's POV

At the time, I didn't really know how I felt about him. Yeah, his blonde curls were shinier than the sun itself, and his deep blue eyes were so mysterious and still so easy to read, and hell yeah his skin, his freckles, the blood running down his veins, making his body warm and bright.  
But I could have never liked him, he was too...much; so open, and extreme...I've always felt overwhelmed in his presence.  
Maybe that's what I was supposed to feel? Maybe that's what love was all about?  
These questions vagued into my head while my best friend, Jason Grace, was talking to me about this stupid bet he had with Percy the other day.  
''And then he asked me like 10 drachmas but I refused to surrender...I mean, it was unfair!! What do you think about it? Nico? Heyyyy???''  
I realised he was talking to me only after like 4 calls or something. ''I think you're right yeah..he must have cheated'' I told him back.  
''Oh yeah? And what was the bet about?'' he asked me curiously.  
''Ehm..'' I desperately tried to find an answer to that.  
''Surely not about Solace's abs, huh?'' Jason sneered, watching over my head at what seemed to be a tall figure on the beach.  
I turned around almost immediately just to make eye contact to an angel. The sun shone so bright that day and it was like he absorbed all of its rays, penetrating his skin and giving him a perfect golden tan...aaand now I was staring again. Stupid stupid stupid Nico. Obviously he noticed my interest in him sunbathing and smiled at me, coming in our direction with confidence.

''Hi guys, what are you doing here in the shade with a weather like this? Come and have a swim with us!'' Will Solace said with his usual high-pitched tone he had when excited about something.  
Now that I think of it, he was always excited about something, even the stupidest thing ever, he just liked it. I wish I were that positive..  
''I don't know dude I have to meet Piper at 5, but I guess we'll meet tonight at the campfire'' Jason said with conviction.  
''I see..so Nico, will you come with me?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'me'.  
I couldn't speak, I was just frozen. My heart was bumping so fast and I swear my ass started to sweat.  
''Of course he'll come, he just said to me how pale he always looks and wants to try a more colorful style''.  
I remember giving him a death stare, while Solace was still looking down on me, maybe checking my red cheeks? I don't know. The only thing I was certain about was that I wanted to escape from his look and return to my father. I was so intimidated by him. 

'Oh well so come with us, you'll have fun'' he said grabbing my hand. Only now I see what he was trying to do: checking my pulse. Back then I thought he was some creep who wanted to lock me up in his cabin and do me in every possible way. It's funny how now we do that three times a day, every week of every month.  
''Let go of me'' I squealed in a very embarrassing way, trying to release from his grip. His hands were soft, it was like touching cotton balls..I wondered what his lips felt like..  
"Okay fine it's clear that you don't like me and my friends. I'll leave you alone in your shade'. I knew what he was doing: trying to pity me into going with him.  
''Fine, I'm coming with you, but only because I can't stand your pathetic face''. I said coldly.

''Bye Jason'' He waved at him, but I swear I could see a smile making his way on his face.


	2. Blushing

Will's POV

Oh Gods he said yes, he said fucking yes. Okay Will don't freak out. Just stay calm. Put on a smile and act like nothing happened. My thoughts were eating me alive.  
“It's just a swim, it doesn't mean he's gonna marry me or something” I repeated myself.  
I've had a crush on Nico for a year now.  
At first it was very small, like when you see someone so gorgeous and you hope to see him again and again.  
As a matter of fact it happened: before the war we started talking and then we fought together..it was so beautiful, like we were one and only soul.  
However after the battle we saw each other again, but without really talking to each other, just waving and staring.. or should I say I waved and HE stared. It worked pretty much like that.  
So now after the long pause, I took the courage and let words slip off my mouth. I still don't know how I did it but I DID.  
I bet he always knew about my 'fake confidence' and all the nervousness and anxiety that came with it.  
I even grabbed his wrist I MEAN.. I was clearly freaking out. Anyway at the time I didn't know how he felt about me, so you can understand.  
We were heading to the beach and I decided to take off my shirt, just to see his reaction. I could see a hint of blushing on his cheeks, but the he turned pale again.  
Ohhh he was good, he hid it very well but, as I said before, I didn't know if he liked me back at the time.  
''You must be sweating..take off your shirt'' I said with a trembling voice, but tried to disguise it with some coughs in the middle of the sentence. Yeah, I was good too.  
''I'd rather not'' he replied to me with a frown on his face.  
“Oh shoot I scared him” I immediately thought..but then I tried to divert the thing into something funny.  
''But how are you supposed to sunbathe with your shirt on?'' I laughed, making him as comfortable as possible.  
He struggled to find a logical response, but there was none, so he was obliged to take it off.  
As soon as I saw those pretty rosy nipples, I was the one who blushed that time.  
He noticed it immediately and tried to cover himself with his arms, but I could still see them. Thank you father for the RX gift.  
''Sooo are we gonna swim or you prefer lying down on the sand?'' I said while unbuttoning my pants. A zip noise made him look right on my crotch and decided to follow my lead.  
He unzipped his skinny jeans too, as a way of challenging me.  
''I want to lie down for a bit, if you don't mind. If you do, well..I don't care'' he was so sassy that day, or maybe so embarrassed he did stuff he wasn't even able to control?  
''I'll go wherever you want to go'' I said, challenging him back.  
''Okay, your bad. I'm not a very interesting person'' He lowered his voice this time, maybe he wanted me to compliment him?  
''I don't believe you. You're so mysterious and secretive, and this is interesting to me. I want to find out who you really are, son of Hades''.  
''What if I don't want you to? What if you won't like me at all? Not that I care, of course'' he was looking straight into my eyes.  
''It would have been worth it'' I was very much desperate. I didn't know how this thing between us would have turned out, but I knew I wanted him in my life.


	3. The campfire pt.1

Nico's POV

After those words I was literally speechless. I couldn't even look at his face..I was too afraid I could drown in those ocean eyes. A deep silence descended upon us, even though there were some sons of Ares partying. It was like we were in our own bubble. I couldn't hear anything, just his breath that filled that silence. It was unbearable to me, too intense.  
Suddenly we noticed two figures standing up on us who broke our magic bubble. THANK GODS  
''Hey you guys! The sea is beautiful today..well, not only today but you know what I mean. What are you doing here on the sand?". You may already know who just talked to us: Percy Jackson, my historic crush, who was holding Annabeth's hand. I was happy for them anyway, they deserved it.  
''We were just talking, nothing much'' I said looking at both of them. I suddenly felt Will more detached, as I upset him in some way. What the damn hell.  
''Yeah, so since we are just talking I'm gonna go and have a swim with Percy, see ya'" Will stood up and headed to the sea, not even looking back at me.  
What did I do??? Was he mad at me because I said 'just talking'? Wasn't it what we were actually doing? I don't understand him.  
I remember having all these kind of questions, as I felt somewhat guilty if I hurt him. Annabeth sat besides me and started talking about that night's campfire.  
"Are you coming? We're gonna have so much fun! And after that..there will be a party in Apollo's cabin, since it's basically a huge hospital.'' she said.  
''I don't know.'' I shortly told her, busy looking at Will disappearing between the waves.  
''Listen I'm gonna take off, I'm really tired and just want to sleep. Bye'' I didn't even look at her.  
''Come to the partyyy'' she shouted at me, but I was already heading back to my cabin.

*3 hours later*

I woke up hearing two knocks on my door, but I was still half-asleep so I moaned to go away. After one minute here it was again, but this time followed by a voice, a clear, pleasant voice who called my name. I opened my eyes and watched the clock on my drawer. It was 8 o'clock. I had slept for 3 hours straight. I remember getting up and opening the door just to realize I was almost completely naked, if it wasn't for my wrinkled underwear. But anyway it was too late because at my door there was no one but him, Will Solace, not angry anymore, but peaceful and somewhat embarrassed.  
''I thought you were swimming with Jackson'' I said to him.  
''And I thought you didn't sleep'' he replied to me.  
''I'm not a vampire, even if I have the look of it'' I told him. What was he thinking? That I had fangs and drank people's blood as soon as the moon rose up in the sky?  
''Not my point. It's just that you always have bags under your eyes and I presumed you had insomn-''  
''You presumed wrong. Now, what do you want?''  
''There's the campfire in less than 20 minutes, so you better get ready'' he told me with a soft voice. He reminded me of my mum.  
''And why on earth should I do that?" I wanted to test him.  
''Because I want you there and you still didn't tell me a thing about you'' he replied. Maybe I shouldn't have tested him.  
''I don't have anything to tell you, not about me, not about anything. So now that I made it clear, leave my cabin"  
"I won't leave until you get ready and come with me".  
I didn't have the strength to answer back, so I just did what he wanted me to do. Or maybe I had strength, I just didn't want to use it against him.  
I went to the bathroom and in the meantime he sat on my undone bed, snooping around in the hope of finding something weird.  
''Don't go through my stuff" I said, raising my voice to be heard.  
''GET READY'' he closed my door so that I couldn't see what he was doing.  
After taking a shower, I went to my bedroom with only a towel around my waist and my hair still wet.  
''Hum..I'll wait outside'' Will said blushing. That was the first time I had seen him struggling. It was good to know how things could turn around sometimes, at least he knew how I felt around him all the time.  
I tried to dress up as soon as possible, so that he wouldn't have had to wait any longer.  
I was finally ready and opened the door, Will was kind of choking for a moment..and he called himself a doctor.  
The campfire had already started and everyone was jamming on some music and drinking nectar. They all seemed to be having a good time. As soon as we joined the fray, the 7 welcomed us loudly, making fun of Leo's new experiments.  
"I can't believe you actually thought it was going to work" Hazel, my sister, said to him. Leo was the glue that sticked us together: even though I didn't like him that much, I appreciated him for it.  
''At least I don't make out in the bushes every 3 minutes, but I spend my time doing something productive'' he said, making both Hazel and Frank blush on every inch of their skin.  
I could totally see some jealousy in Leo's tone of voice. I've always thought he had a thing for my sister, but I didn't care enough to dig into it.  
As soon as my thoughts had stopped their course, I noticed that Will wasn't besides me anymore, but with some of his brothers, playing a flute??? What the hell.  
I decided not to interrupt his enthusiasm, so I hid somewhere I could see him in all of his beauty. He seemed very happy.. ''why can't I make him that way?''. Unfortunately what I thought was a discreet thought was actually heard aloud, in fact Annabeth was seeing me out of the corner of her eye and had a smirk on her face.  
I knew I messed up. But surprisingly enough I didn't care that much, I just wanted to make him happy.


	4. the campfire pt.2

Will's POV

After a couple of hours I had lost track of him.  
I started looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere.  
I was almost giving up when I heard Annabeth talking to a male voice that wasn't Percy's.  
"So you have feelings for him?'' she asked.  
The male voice answered ''Yeah, I guess.''  
It was Nico, my Nico. So he had feelings for a guy...  
I would lie if I told you that in that moment I was both happy and upset by it. Happy because..well he was gay, but upset because I thought I wasn't the guy he was talking about.  
"I'm happy you got over Percy..it must've been tough" she told him.  
*Of course, Percy. So that's why he was acting weird on the beach..he was jealous of Percy.* I thought.  
I'm so sorry to y'all, I was very much blind at the time.  
"So does he know about it?" she asked him.  
"I believe..I mean, I don't know. He's pretty stupid to be a doctor" he answered.  
A doctor. I am a doctor.  
"Then he does this thing where he flirts with me and then acts all mad..Always sending me mixed signals. I'm kind of growing tired of it, but still want to see where he goes"  
Mixed signal huh? Well he was the aloof one, sorry if I can't read in your mind, mister.  
"But you still like him, right?" Thank Gods Annabeth was a tattler.  
"Yeah, I do? I just know I always want to be around him, talk to him, touch him. I've never felt like this before, not even with Percy..and it scares the hell out of me"  
My eyes widened at every word he said, I couldn't believe him..  
But he was scared, that meant I had to take things slow, but eventually he would have been mine, I just knew it.  
Anyway, I was hiding in some plants and I don't quite remember how they found me hearing all conversation..maybe I had fallen down like some moron?  
My bad if I can't remember..so many years have passed by.  
But wait, I remember one thing: he was so pissed at me he didn't talk to me for days..  
I can still picture his angry, red face..and his watery eyes staring at me.  
And in all this..I still smiled! What an idiot I was back then.  
However he ran off his cabin but I had chosen not to go after him: we both needed some time alone to think what to do next.


	5. overthinking

Nico's POV

I was mad, angry, wrathful, upset, annoyed.  
Ok you got it.  
I hated him, it wasn't his business knowing these kind of stuff.  
I knew I should've never told anyone about it, but Annabeth was too sly and I too weak.  
As soon as I entered my cabin, his perfume invaded my nostrils, making me miss him even more.  
Why did he exist? What was he doing to me?? Some Cupid potion?  
I couldn't stand him..and now he knew about all this and he was gonna run away from me.  
*I'm just a creep who wants some love and when I thought I could have some..* these words rang out in my mind, making me cry over my pillow, choking on my own screams.  
And just in that way, I fell asleep.

My nightmares weren't that gentle with me either. I dreamt blue eyes and sunny days, but suddenly everything disappeared and went dark, abandoning me. I woke up all sweaty and I screamed as loud as I could. I was in so much pain. I remember Hazel waking up, trying to calm me down. I wanted to tell her everything but I couldn't speak. It was like someone stole my voice, leaving me with hisses of desperate whines. 

The days after I did not leave my cabin at all, since I was busy eating and crying. There were moments where I didn't even sleep, because my thoughts kept me awake. Thoughts of him, gently kissing me, while whispering at my ears so softly that I had goosebumps only by thinking of it.  
It was 3 am and I could not stop picturing him in my head, he was in every little detail of my life; in my bed, in my bathroom, on the beach. But there was one place where his face disappeared: hell. It was impossible for me seeing him in those flames, screaming from pain, asking for help, where nobody could hear him. It was too much of a cruel world for a creature so pure and heavenly.  
I missed him.

The next morning I woke up with less tears on my pillow and I could easily stand. It was time. I had to face him.  
I washed up several times, since I wanted to make a good impression. I did not put perfume though, I was too afraid I wouldn't had been able to smell his.  
I got out from the cabin and the sun hit me hard, making my forehead frown and my eyes squeeze.  
I went to Apollo's cabin and knocked on the door. A tall black boy answered, if I'm not wrong his name was Austin or something.  
''Is Will here?" I asked  
''Oh you must be that boy..yeah he's here" he replied, screaming Will's name across the cabin.  
''Why do you have to scream like that? Did your arch break again?" a blonde figure came from the shadow. I didn't even remember how beautiful he was. He was shirtless (of course), with some short cargos on and red thongs, which by the way didn't match with his pants, but that's okay. He had a very questionable taste at the time.  
''Hi'' I said softly.  
As soon as he noticed me, his eyes widened and his cheeks went full red. He smiled at me, showing all his perfectly white teeth.  
''I'm glad you’re here. I just wonder what took you so long'' he said back, trying to be fun. Well, he wasn't.  
''If you want I can go back to my cabin" I told him.  
''But then I'd miss you again" he replied to me.  
WAS HE FLIRTING WITH ME?  
I hated him. I was blushing so much I could feel my face on fire. No wait, I couldn't feel my face anymore. Good job Solace, good job.  
"Let's go to the arena" I impulsively told him, trying not to look him in the eyes. How did he do this?  
He told the guy who watched us for all the time that he would have come back later. He then closed the door behind him, with an arch in his hand and my hand in the other.


	6. kisses

Will's POV

We were holding hands. I MEAN. WE WERE H O L D I N G H A N D S.  
I truly don't remember who initiated it. I guess both of us?  
Like our hands were magnets that finally found each other, and they fitted perfectly together.  
We were heading to the arena where we could have practiced, but it was also a way of being closer to one another. Maybe casually touch one's face or shoulder or even lower.. ok stop it.  
When we arrived we saw some people already fighting, hence we tried to find a more 'intimate' place. We clearly wanted to be alone.  
He, of course, broke our hands as soon as he noticed all those people. I kind of understood him, it wasn't easy at all, even though for me it was the most natural thing I'd ever felt.  
After half an hour of searching, we finally found it: it was a beautiful space, with a little lake and some trees and bushes. We heard birds chirping and flying all over us. It must had been some Aphrodite's magical place.  
We took our weapons and started exercising by ourselves.  
After a couple minutes I started: "I want to try your sword" I realize only now how mischievous that sentence was.  
"You couldn't even hold it, it's too heavy and you're only used to that thin arch of yours" he replied, snickering. I loved his little laughs, they were my favourite sound and I was the God of music's son, which says a lot.   
"Oh yeah? Try it" I answered.  
As soon as he touched it, it fell off his arm, making me laugh so much that tears formed on the corner of my eyes.  
I wanted to make him even more embarrassed, so I gently took his hips from behind and caressed his arms, taking my arch from his hands and showed him how to hold it and throw.   
"You see, take the arrow and put it in here" I whispered in his ears, making his body shaking from goosebumps.  
He then turned over and faced me, looking at my eyes, and then at my lips. Our faces were close enough to spot his little moles: he had one under his left eye, one on his little beautiful nose, and one on his lower lip. I couldn't resist anymore.   
He bent down very slowly, stopping at my crotch, taking the arrow from the ground, still keeping eye-contact with my groin. He was freaking teasing me.  
I quickly picked his arms to raise him up and took his small face in my hands, moving our faces closer again, and then finally, tenderly pressing my lips against his.   
Those lips were the most softish thing, maybe due to his relatively 'young' age. I felt him quivering like a leaf under my hands, but I just wanted him to relax, so I started cuddling him, moving my lips to his forehead, his cheeks, his neck. I kissed him everywhere, and he, every time, gasped, squeezing my hair so tightly that I could've sworn he tore some off. But I didn't mind: all I wanted was him. Our lips separated eventually, since we completely lost our breath. I decided not to use my tongue that time, it was too much and he would have freaked out. No, I wanted to do things right, and I did.   
"Wow" I exclaimed, smiling at him and showing how happy I was.   
He didn't say anything, but his eyes showed it all. He was happy too.  
We decided to keep practicing, looking at each other, smirking and giggling.  
After a few hours we were exhausted and headed back to our cabins.  
"Do you want to come over to my cabin?" Nico asked me with his giant deep dark eyes.   
I desperately hoped something else happened, but if he didn't want to, I wouldn't have forced him. I didn't want to screw this up, it was the most magical thing it had ever happened to me: I was falling in love with him.


	7. dorian

Nico's POV

I could still feel his soft warm rosy lips finding their way on mine, gently moving left, then right, and then left again. It was my first kiss. And it was incredible. I'd always thought that my first kiss would have been Percy; years ago I was so convinced I would have made a move on him, but then Will happened. He always reminded me of a heavenly figure, something unreachable, ineffable. I remember when I read ''The Picture of Dorian Gray" for the first time, many years ago, and I struggled finding a face to the description of Dorian. Now I know who that face is: Will's. We were in my cabin; he was, as usual, lying on my bed, between the wrinkled sheets. He then took my pillow and put it under his head, looking at me with a grin on his face. I could see he was very much satisfied with what we did back in the arena, and I was too, I just didn't want him to notice. I felt somewhat ashamed for what we did, like it was wrong. I felt like a completely different person, like a stranger had taken over my body and my mind, a stranger he made appear with only the touch of his lips. "You think too much" he started, staring at every inch of my face, trying to catch any of my expressions, like they could give away some of my thoughts. Nah, my face expressions were faithful to me, or so I thought. He actually could read me very clearly. I couldn't escape him. "It keeps me from saying dumb stuff, like you do" I used to be very grumpy in his regards. "At least I say things, unlike you, who's trying in every way possible to push me away." "I believe that kiss wasn't enough proof to you?" I impulsively reacted. You see, that's what happens when I don't think. He didn't let me think. I hated him. He smiled at me, showing what exactly his purpose was: remind me of my own feelings for him, considering that I always tried to forget about it. Clever.

Suddenly the door opened and showed a curly head, slowly peeking in the cabin to see if someone was already there. "Oh sorry, I didn't expect you to be with someone else" my sister said, holding hands with Frank. They probably wanted to be intimate or something. Not my business anyway. "We can go somewhere else, right Nico?" Will said holding back a laughter. "Sure..I'm kinda hungry so let's go grab something" We gave each other a knowing look and headed to the door. The last thing we saw was Hazel literally on Frank..well, good for them. "Do you want to do that?" Will asked me looking at the door, with a hint of sarcasm. I punched his arm and shook my head. I was so done with him.

We went to the banquet and everyone was already in their seats, eating and making loud noises. I was the only son of Hades and, since Hazel was with Frank, I had to eat alone.  
Will read my mind and sat at my table, with every children of Apollo staring at him. Will was pretty popular in the camp, everyone loved him..and how to blame them. He was the synonym of perfection. He was beautiful, smart, caring, funny. No wonder they looked at us in a weird way, he had nothing to do with me. I was ugly, creepy, sad, revengeful..how did he even like me?  
"Don't worry about them" he said, referring to his siblings at the opposite table. I started feeling weird..like they didn't want us together. I felt the room coming closer and closer, my heart was pounding so loudly I swear I could feel it in my hands. Laughters and glares were overwhelming my head as I began to sweat and, slowly, to go down. My eyes closed and the last thing I could hear was his voice calling my name.


	8. loving

Will's POV 

As he fell from his chair I widened my eyes so much I could feel my eyeballs burning.  
"NICO!!" I shouted. He was pale, almost on a blueish tone. I Immediately took his pulse. His beats were slowing down rapidly and as a doctor, it was the first time I didn't know what to do. Feelings should never be mixed with work, or worse, with science. "Let's take him to the hospital wing" Austin said, trying to make me reasonable and lucid again. I carried him in my arms for all the way to our cabin. I lay him down on the mattress and put on my medical gown, checking his pulse every now and then. It was so slow..we attached him to the machine and made an IV with some miraculous drugs. We thought he had a physical breakdown due to stress. I felt, of course, guilty. Maybe I rushed things? I behaved stupidly and these were the consequences. If something happened to him..I could never forgive myself. 

*4 hours later* 

We were exhausted, trying to wake him up in every possible way. We even summoned our father to ask for some advice and he said he needed time to recover his body and to expel all that negative energy. He told us he could use his power to get him up instantly, but there was a slight possibility he wouldn't handle it, so we called it off. I sat next to his bed for as long it was necessary, without realizing it was midnight already. I hadn't eat nor sleep in all of this time. "You should call it a night Will" Kaya, my sister, told me, referring to my eye bags and my slouching on Nico's bed. I decided to ignore her and keep taking care of Nico. I wanted to be the first person he'll see when he wakes up. Because he'll wake up. I knew it in my heart.

In the meantime the guy next to Nico's bed woke up. He was Joey, son of Aphrodite. He injured himself during an athletic competition. They were doing all sorts of somersaults and backflips and..you know how these things are. "Wow you must be in love with the guy. You sat here all day without resting.."He said, looking at me in a curious way. Aphrodite's children were always meddling in everyone's love lives and think they can solve everything about it. They were good people though..even if sometimes they gossiped too much, but we stan. "I don't know if I love him. We just started to know each other. I mean I can't stop thinking about him..like ever. He's my first and last thought of the day..I feel complete around him, even though he doesn't realize it" A thought came to my head but I wasn't sure if I could tell him or not. What the hell. "He thinks he's not good enough for me or shit like that, but it's actually not true. When I'm around him, I want to do things right, I want to be better. He makes me a better person." All of those words were true..does it mean that I was in love with him? "I think that's love, dude" Joey said. He was, after all, the son of Goddesses of love. 

It was afternoon again. 24 hours had passed since he fainted. I was very tired so I decided to go and have a nap on one of the hospital's bed. I wanted to be around if something happened. But I didn't want to think about that possibility. I couldn't lose him, not now. He was the reason I woke up in the morning and went to sleep at night.


	9. tongues

Nico's POV

I didn't know exactly how it happened. Everything just went black.  
As I opened my eyes slowly all I could see was a white, bright light..and a bunch of people staring at me.  
I couldn't see very well, but I knew he was there for me. His blonde, curly and messy hair showed on my face and I was pretty sure one of his curl fell on my cheek. I decided to keep it there, as a way of having something of him on me.  
I was feeling kind of guilty for Will..I mean he must have worried a lot. I didn't want to be a burden for anyone.  
Suddenly I heard some voices calling my name, and saw mouths smiling at me. I could only recognize Will and Hazel because of their very distinct type of hair, even if I knew it in my heart I didn't recognize Will only for that..  
Anyway as I tried to stand up on my bed, a hand pushed me down and caressed my shoulder. "You can't do that yet. Doctor's orders!". Of course, he always cared so much about me, even though I never fully understood why. I mean yeah, I knew he had a major crush on me but..taking care of people like that, support them whether they need it or not, it's not something so light and breezy as a mere crush. No, it had to be more. I felt it too, I just didn't realize how much.  
"You're all here" I said with a smile on my face. I guess that was the first time they saw me with a different expression than the usual upset one.  
"Of course we're here, Nico" Percy said, looking at me with his typical sweet green eyes. In that moment Will coughed really loudly, maybe to get my attention?  
"Well now Nico has to rest and I need to check a few things, so if you please.." he said in a very hasty way. "Yeah we'll leave you now" Annabeth said, looking at us and smiling. Gods she knew.  
As they exited the hospital Will started to read his "doctor's pad", leafing through its pages with a focused look.  
"Alright, take off your shirt. I need to hear your beats and take your pressure measurements".  
I hesitated, looking down and finding very interesting the floor's pattern. Of course I wanted to avoid his gaze on me.  
"I've already seen you almost naked, what are you afraid of?"  
I stayed quiet to this question too. I wanted to be impulsive and cheeky as him, but I just couldn't. My body was neglecting any movements, like my brain suddenly froze.  
"Well okay, if you don't want to be naked around me I'll send Austin, maybe you'll be more comfortable with him" he said sadly.  
"Wait" I emitted a hiss. My heart was bumping out of my chest. As I slowly lifted the edges of my black shirt, he took my hands and helped me take it above my head. We laughed for the awkwardness and looked deeply in the eyes.  
"You're beautiful when you laugh, you should do that more".  
I mimed his voice with a funny tone and he gave me a gentle slap on the face, mostly like a caress than a serious slap.  
His hand didn't left my cheek and, for the second time in a week, we kissed. It wasn't a rough kiss and neither a sweet one. It was passionate and needy, like we both craved for it and would have done everything to get even a simple contact.  
I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in, looking for mine, still very shy. I never kissed anyone like that before, with feeling and passion. I had kissed people before but never like that. Eventually, after an intense session of overthinking, I decided to join his tongue. They were dancing in our mouths, feeling every corner of them. Sometimes mine was on the bottom, sometimes on the top (which says a lot). Then I did this thing.. I started tracing his lips with my tongue. It was nice. He had the softest lips ever, no kidding.  
I could feel now he had a hard-on because of the minimal distance between his crotch and my leg. I didn't have the courage to touch it first so I tried to let him notice my intention.  
As he read my mind, he took my hand and placed it on his dick. It was like touching marble. I started to put a little pressure on it, rubbing it back and forth.  
As a response he moaned quite loudly, making my cheeks turn purple and my beats faster. I was doing that..to him? Who was I? Did he inject some sex potion in my veins?  
I stopped immediately, I was so ashamed..  
"I'm sorry...I-I can't to th-that" I muttered, feeling the heat invading my head. I had to get out of that place.  
"Nico wait please.." he said, sounding like he was starting to cry.  
"I'M SORRY!" he shouted, trying to get my arm.  
I stopped and looked at him. He was miserable. But that was necessary, at least I won't get hurt by him someday.


	10. happiness

Will's POV

We were standing in the middle of the hospital and the only thing that could be heard was our heavy breathing for the adrenaline.  
"I knew things were going too quickly but.. I want to be with you Nico. I swear I've never felt like this. Every morning I wake up with a smile on my face because I know I'll see you right away, with your complains about the "too-much-bright" sun and me insisting on going for a swim and take you with me. I know you're not used to these treats because life wasn't very kind to you, but I want to be the reason of your happiness, since you're mine" I literally opened my heart to him, saying this all in one breath.  
"We'll get hurt, mostly because of my behavior, and you know that" he replied still not looking at me.  
"And what do you know? Maybe I like getting hurt or maybe we will just be happy and enjoy it" I said, trying to convince him.  
"Happiness never last. I know you don't believe me but I've lived 70 years now and life always let me down, even when I had hope".  
"So answer to this question: Were you happy when we kissed?" I asked him.  
"I've never been happier in my life, but you see, it ended after 2 minutes"  
"Because you acted that way, it would have lasted more"  
"If it lasted more I would have been much happier and then much sadder"  
"Nico stop it..please" I was so heartbroken, hearing these words from his mouth.  
"It's true. No matter how fulfilling happiness is, it's not worth the after-pain"  
"I don't want this to end" I said, almost crying.  
"Me neither Will, but I'm tired of suffering."  
"Wanna bet on something?" It was my last hope. "I will try and make you as happy as you could ever be from this moment to the next week. At the end of it, if you felt sad even one time, we won't ever be together again. On the contrary-" I said moving closer to him "If you felt always happy, I'll ask you to be my boyfriend and you'll say yes".  
"I don't want you to waste your time trying to make me happy. It would be selfish if I accepted this."  
"I give you the permission to be selfish. Doctor's orders!" I said, trying to make him laugh.  
"Speaking of which..you had to check on me or something?" he asked curiously with a frown on his face.  
"Oh it was just an excuse to break the ice..you know recently I read on a psychology book that we're more open and comfortable with our clothes off"  
"I think you should burn that book, it's not so reliable" he mocked me.  
"Oh? So we didn't make out just a few moments ago?"I wanted to embarrass him.  
"You tricked me into it"  
"I don't think I did"  
This went on for hours. Eventually we both grew tired of scorning at each other and decided to grab a bite. This is what I loved the most about our relationship; we could scream, tear our hair off but still act like nothing happened and forget all about it. It was too soon to say but I think I already loved him. We were walking, hands in hands (fortunately for him there wasn't anyone around), looking deeply in the eyes. We couldn't stop looking at each other as I tried to transmit some of my happiness in his body. He smiled awkwardly at me and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. I wanted to appreciate all his little smiles forever and keep them in my mind so that when I missed him, I could make them magically appear. We went to the cafeteria with our hands tight but, surprisingly, he didn't let go. I gazed at him with a questioning look and he, out of nowhere, he took my face between his hands and kissed me in front of everyone. That was the moment where I realized he was ready. I waited for him and he came around. He was ready to be my boyfriend, despite our little bet. That kiss was the softest one we had, probably. It expressed all the wait, all the feelings we had for each other till then. It was the first time he took the initiative and I liked it more than I'd expected. We broke the kiss and now we had to face everyone. Now I get why he didn't want to tell anyone about it. With our surprise, no one even looked at us..no one clapped their hands or made any sounds.. And that's when it hit me. Annabeth was such a tale-taller..but still she saved us the trouble of telling everyone. Nico looked at me and smiled, he was happy, I was happy.


	11. harder

Nico's POV

We were on my bed, staring at the ceiling above us with our hands tight into the other.  
It was 3 pm and the sun was shining so bright, even if sometimes you could feel a gentle wind shaking the leaves and flowers outside, lifting a perfume that we both inhaled pleasantly. It was the perfume of summer.  
In that moment Will decided to hum some soft melodies I didn't really know. I was more of a punk rock kind of guy.  
"You're very off-key to be the God of music's son" I mocked him. Of course he was everything but off-key. He had seriously the sweetest voice I'd ever heard.  
"You make me nervous" he replied, looking at me smiling. I started to caress his blonde curls and wrap one of them around my finger, pulling it like a spring.  
"You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry" I sang softly. It was the first time I sang in front of someone, except for Bianca of course..  
"I didn't know you could sing. Please do that more" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then on his nose.  
I don't know how but we ended up making out, rolling between my black sheets and giggling between a kiss and the other. He was above me, kissing my neck and sucking it, leaving red and purple marks all over it. He then moved on the lower parts of my body, petting my incredibly pale belly. He started stroking the edges of my shirt, as he was asking consent to take it off. I took his hands and helped him make this decision, lifting it and throwing it on the ground. He started kissing all of my chest, focusing on my nipples, tracing their areola and pressing on the top of them with his thumbs. I moaned and didn't even feel embarrassed about it. I liked this. I decided to take control of the situation and placed myself on him, rubbing my crotch with his, making him open his mouth and, almost immediately, I put my finger in it. He licked it mischievously, looking directly at my eyes. We both wanted it.

At a certain point he lost his shirt and pants too, leaving him almost completely naked, if it wasn't for those grey boxers...  
I still had my skinny jeans on, which he didn't dare taking off. He was too afraid of my reaction, but I didn't want him to be scared.  
So, with our own surprise, I took them off by myself. He stared at my wood, touching it gently and moving his hand up and down. I moaned again and he suffocated it with a kiss. We were breathless and out of saliva too. Our hearts were beating up very fast but still it was the best day of my life.   
He slowly took my underwear off and now I was totally vulnerable. He was on me and his pulsating dick, still covered by his boxers, clashed on mine, naked and defenseless.   
He was bigger than me, of course. He then stood up and took my legs, putting them on the edge of the bed so that my body was facing the window. He kneeled between my legs and started kissing my thighs, getting closer and closer to my balls (luckily I always shave them). He kissed and sucked them very hard, making me moan very loudly.  
"Will.." I was in heaven. Nobody ever made me feel like this.  
He then moved on my penis and started licking on the top, rubbing the rest of it at the same time.

"I-I want you-u" I murmured. He then watched my lips and bit them, leaving his teeth's line on them.  
Will stopped giving attention to my cock just to focus on another part of my body: a hole, precisely.  
He inserted one finger at a time until all of his hand was inside me. I twisted all of my body under his delicate but stimulant touch, sweating and whimpering his name so lustily that it could be heard on the Olympus.  
After a while he took what seemed to be a small blue package with some indications on it. I blushed just looking at it.  
He tore the wrap with his own teeth, which I found so cliché but so arousing at the same time.  
Then he took off the last piece of clothing on his body, those wonderfully now wet grey boxers and slid the condom on his dick.  
It was very, very big. I was kinda scared of how he would fit into my small hole, but I knew he would have been good.  
"You're beautiful" Will told me, kissing my neck and using his tongue on every inch of my skin. I had many moles and this guy managed to kiss each one of them.  
With one hard thrust he entered, both gasping for the unexpected, hot contact of our skins. We'd never been so united and close to one another as this moment. Everything around us became useless, we were one and only soul.  
The second, softer thrust made us moan even more, as the air got hotter and our body more sweaty.  
After getting used to it and going faster than ever, I got at the top and bounced on his large cock as we both started reaching the orgasm, making me feel fulfilled and empty at the same time.  
I came before him, screaming his name, looking at the cum pouring all over his chest and staring at him in ecstasy.  
After a minute he too came, his cum invading my inner parts. I loved the idea that something of his was stuck into me and I could have carried it everywhere, all the time, without people knowing it. Not one soul but us would have known what happened in that room, that hot afternoon, in the same bed everybody saw and knew, where now our naked body were lying, gasping for the same hot air that surrounded us before.  
"Ti amo" I told him, without even predicting it or thinking about it. I hoped he knew what it meant 'cause I wasn't going to repeat it in English. The most surprising thing is that I never regretted saying it, nor I was scared in that moment, simply because it was true, I loved him.  



	12. time

Will's pov

It was the most amazing thing I'd ever experienced in my life.  
I was, surprisedly, a virgin, as I knew someone so important would come into my life, and that person was Nico.  
We were still laying on the wrinkled bed, completely naked, looking at each other, realizing what had just happened.  
A few minutes back he told me a word I didn't quite catch, but I sensed the meaning, since he used a tone of voice I'd never heard from him before.  
"Are you happy?" I asked him, referring to the deal we made about his happiness.  
"I've never been happier. Maybe..maybe you're close to being my boyfriend..but I'll need something more than sex" he replied  
"What? A blood pact?" I scoffed at him. Well it made sense, he was the son of Hades.  
"No jackass. Sex can be done by anyone or anything, but feelings are different." he said.  
His answer kinda made me realize I wasn't his first sexual partner..  
"Nico..were you a virgin before me?" I asked curiously. I mean he is "old" but in a 15 years old boy's body.  
"What if I told you no. Would you be mad?" he had a worried face.  
"Absolutely not..but I wouldn't get why you were so embarrassed to be naked around me or even kiss me"  
"Solace..you're slow. Maybe you are different? I've had multiple sex partners, both male and female, but they didn't count at all. It was the time when I just got out of Hell and I was a soulless bitch basically. I didn't care for my body nor my feelings, everything was shallow. I got out of Hell three times, the first one in the 60s, when I got into rock music and found out I could age again. Too bad I stayed only for 2 years and Hades took me back. The second time was in the 80s and there I found out my true identity, the fact that I was gay but still wanted to try everything since I knew Hades would take me to Hell again. I did stuff..I'm not proud of. I even did drugs for a short period and in all of this I was around 14.  
The third and last time it's this one, I went to Hell and back after Bianca's death, and I sweared to her I would never treat myself like that before".  
I remained silent, speechless. I could never imagine something like this..I knew he was somewhat experienced but wow.  
"I freaked you out, alright" he said sadly, taking his shirt and pants from the ground and getting dressed.  
"You did, but not in a bad way. I just realized how mature you are and willing to be a better person. I even love you more" I told him impulsively.  
He smiled. "You told it first".  
"I actually didn't. You see I'm not that slow, Di Angelo".  
"Shut up and get dressed I'm hungry"  
I got up and gave him a chaste kiss, while grabbing his ass of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first story here and I hope you'll like it!!
> 
> (credits to p!atd for the title's name)


End file.
